A Quiet Summer Afternoon
by Helana Marie
Summary: Short, fluffy oneparter. Ron&Hermione.


_Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K.Rowling. _

_Pleeease R&R...I know it's not very long or very good, but reviews make a lonely teenager very happy!_

**A Quiet Summer Afternoon**

She snuggled up against him, enjoying the closeness. She knew full well that they could never be together – it would only result in more arguments than was necessary, but, for now, they were content to simply bask in each others' company. She felt his chest rise and fall beneath her golden brown hair, and sighed a small sigh. He ran his fingers through her curly mop; he had such a delicate touch for someone so accident prone. She wrapped one tanned arm around him and in return he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she murmured, turning her head to face him.

"Me too," he replied, his voice laced with longing.

He felt himself melting into her dark eyes; he lost himself in the whirlpool of emotions playing themselves out in those beautiful eyes. He pulled her onto his lap, allowing his hand to drift gradually up her smooth, long legs. She smiled slowly, enthralled by his touch again. She still found it difficult to believe she could lose herself so totally in him, yet she could (and with great ease). He bent closer to her, catching her full lips in his own. She returned the gesture, slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth. She let out a quiet moan, pushing herself against him. She wanted him – more than she'd ever wanted anything before – but she knew this was as far as it could go. In the summer sun life was perfect and care-free, but both teenagers had lives that must continue after this afternoon of bliss. She pushed him until both were lying on the fresh, green grass by the sparkling blue lake. She inhaled the summer scent, taking a moment to bask in the sun and gaze at the sea-blue sky. Not a single cloud could be seen for miles around. In essence, the sky represented their lives – cloudless and perfect, although, like the sky would soon be clouded, their lives would move on and continue. She lay next to him, her fingers entwined in his.

"Do you sometimes wonder what it would be like if we stayed together?" asked she, dreamily. "I mean, maybe we could be like everyone else – dancing together at the balls, walking hand in hand in Hogsmeade and curled up together by the fire in the common room…"

"All the time," sighed he, his other hand gently brushing the hair from her face. "But you know we can't…it would just mean arguments."

She nodded, knowing what he said was true. She would not risk their friendship for a relationship that might never last. In the sunlight she could almost convince herself that they had something special, but it would not always be so. They must stay friends, not lovers. But – for then at least – they did have something special, a bond that held them together by the lake.

"But we'll always be friends, won't we?" she asked. "No matter what, we'll always stick together?"

"Of course," he smiled, holding her tight.

He knew that, despite her pretence, she really cared about him. She might hide behind her books and intellectual words, but deep down she needed love, just like everyone else. She needed his touch and his kisses, because they made her feel alive again. All the spells and potions on the Earth couldn't make her feel quite as he made her feel. And he needed her too. Without her his life would be so incomplete. He would be nothing without the jokes they shared or the passion the two had. They ignited sparks within each other, and no one could extinguish that. She lay on top of him, curling her flexible legs around his. She allowed herself to let go of all the common sense she possessed, and kissed him deeper and more passionately than ever before. Both lost control in that kiss, leaving behind all trace of childhood. She shivered slightly, although the sun was warm and welcoming. Both knew there was no going back after that afternoon, but both were ready for whatever awaited them because they had each other.

She ended the kiss after what seemed like forever, looking into his lovely eyes for a moment, before dragging her gaze away.

"We should go," she said, pulling him to his feet. "They'll be wondering where we've got to."

"I know," he sighed, brushing a hand through his unruly ginger hair.

She held his hand tightly as they walked back to the castle, as if afraid to let go. The sun had gone in, taking their perfect romance with it.


End file.
